


Luke Teaches Sturt

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: The Ross Boys sexual Adventures [3]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Sturt shows up unannounced looking for his dream girl Zuri. Instead he finds himself alone with just Luke. Sturt may be as smart if not smarter then Ravi, but there is somthing Luke knows that Sturt dose not and is willing to teach him a thing or two. What could Luke teach the smart young boy? Only one way to find out.





	Luke Teaches Sturt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway
    
    
    Stuart managed to get into Ross home and he was looking for Zeri. What he
    did not know the only person was home was Luke. Luke liked being home by
    himself. It gives him the chance to be naked.  Even if he is only aloud to
    do it in his room. As Luke was doing flips on his bed Stuart was trying to
    remember where Zuri's room was. The first door he opened was Emma's. So he
    tried again but this time he got to see a Naked Luke doing flips. Stuart
    could not explain it but his dick started to twitch as he just stood there
    frozen. Luke soon seen Stuart just standing there and stopped doing his
    flips. He just smiled as he saw the tent in Stuart's pants. He soon got off
    the bed and pulled Stuart into the bedroom and closed the door. Luke wanted
    to have some fun with this. He grabbed Stuart's hand and placed it on his
    own dick. Stuart's eyes went wide as for the first time he was touching
    another boy's dick. Slowly he was moving Stuart's hand up and down on his
    dick while the other hand was rubbing Stuart's dick throw his pants. Stuart
    loved the feeling what Luke was doing.
    
    "What you are doing is called jacking it.  It what you do when you have a
    boner. You keep this up until cum comes out. You can wipe it off or taste
    it. It's all up to you when you do this to yourself. Now you try with your
    own."
    
    Luke soon pulled down Stuart's pants along with his boxers. Luke was
    impressed the size of Stuart's dick. It was a nice five inches. As for Luke
    he is now at eight inches. Luke soon took Stuart's glasses off and took off
    his sweater vest along with his shirt. He soon handed him back his glasses.
    
    "This is so much fun and educational."
    
    Stuart began jacking off and loved him felling of it.
    
    "What else can you teach me?"
    
    "We'll there other things you can do by yourself.  One is putting your
    fingers in your ass while jacking off."
    
    "Really does it make it feel better?"
    
    "Yes it dose and you can even use other things to stick up your ass."
    
    "Like a marker?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "I need to try that then. I have a marker in my pocket can you grab it."
    
    "Um ok."
    
    Luke went to grab the marker and it was a big one. It was bigger than
    Stuart's dick and it had markings on it.
    
    "Here why do you have this on you and what are the markings for?"
    
    "You ever know when you need a marker and those markings to see how big my
    dick is. I check every month."
    
    "Um ok. So anyways you want it nice and wet so it can slide in your ass
    easy. So sucking on it will work."
    
    Luke soon handed Stuart the marker and Stuart began sucking on it. The
    marker was soon going in and out of Stuart's ass. All Stuart could do is
    moan at the felling.
    
    "This feels so good. What else can you do by yourself?"
    
    "We'll there is one thing but not allot of people can do it."
    
    "Why it's hard? Because I love a challenge."
    
    "It is but I can teach you how. I'll show you first."
    
    Luke sat on the floor and bent down and began sucking his dick. Stuart's
    eyes went wide. He never knew you could suck your own dick.
    
    "This whole time I could be sucking my dick."
    
    "We'll not everyone can do it."
    
    "Please I get shoved into tight spots all the time I think I could do it."
    
    Stuart soon copied what Luke was doing but could only get the head
    in. Stuart looked disappointed and Luke just sighed.
    
    "It will take time to do it but if you really want your dick sucked I will
    suck it for you."
    
    "You will?"
    
    "Yes and I will teach you how to do that so you can do it with your close
    guy friends, but I will also will put my dick up your ass."
    
    "Yah ok. You can fuck me any time. I may like Zeri but this whole thing
    with you is turning me on."
    
    Stuart is soon on Luke's bed getting his first blow job. Stuart can't help
    but to moan at this wonderful feeling. Soon Luke and Stuart are in a sixty
    nine.
    
    "Ok Stuart this is what we call a sixty nine.  Now what you want to do is
    cover your teeth with your lips and just move your head up and down."
    
    The sixty nine soon started and Stuart did not do a bad job for sucking his
    first dick. Luke soon started sucking faster and faster and Stuart did the
    same. Luke felt that he was close and pulled out of Stuart's mouth. Soon he
    was fucking Stuart slowly so he could get used to it but Stuart wanted more
    of Luke's dick. So Luke gave him what he wanted. Luke was fucking him
    faster and faster this was driving Stuart crazy. Before you knew it Stuart
    was cuming hitting his glasses and chest. This just drove Luke crazy and
    started to fuck faster and soon he pulled out and shoved his dick into
    Stuart's mouth where he gladly sucked away until he had Luke's cum in his
    mouth. He loved the taste of it was like candy. He knew anytime he is over
    he just have to suck Luke for his cum. Stuart soon tasted his own cum and
    it was ok but Luke's was better. Luke being Luke decided to try Stuart's
    cum. It wasn't bad at all.
    
    "That was great I just have to have more of your cum it's just like Luke
    candy."
    
    Luke just smiled.
    
    "I will cum in a cup and save it for you in my mini fridge."
    
    Both boys smiled and got dressed.
    
    End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
